


Stay By My Side

by PotatoButt



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: Kagome finally gets to return to Inuyasha's time after three years.Post-canon compliant with the manga (meaning that Kagome and Inuyasha did not kiss like they did at the end of the anime!)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome’s stomach was in knots with anxiety. Standing in the shrine at her home, she stared down into the old well. She remembered the countless times she jumped through time and back again, never considering that someday she wouldn’t be able to. It’d been three years, and while Kagome had often come to peer down the well, she hadn’t felt the tug like she had today. It felt like the well was calling to her and bringing her here for a reason.

“I want to see Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered, the familiar tears welling in her eyes. How many nights had she cried at the well just like this? She missed the comfort of Inuyasha watching over her, the nights looking up at the stars, and she even missed the bickering and name-calling. She blinked, and a couple of tears fell into the darkness of the well. “I want to see him.” She said a little louder.

Suddenly, the air in the shrine began to move. It was hardly a breeze, but Kagome’s hair moved with the air as if the wind went down the well. Kagome’s heart pounded in her chest. What did this mean? Could she go back? This feeling was so familiar, it had to be true!

“Kagome?” Her mother had appeared behind her. “Is everything all right?”

Kagome turned, tears in her eyes. “I- I think I can go back. I-”

Kagome’s mother reached over and wiped a tear from her daughter’s cheek, while seeming to hold back some of her own. “If you want to go, you can go. I’ve seen how much you’ve longed for this.” Kagome’s mother smiled, pulling Kagome into a hug. “We will miss you of course. But, I want you to be happy.”

“Mama,” Kagome cried, holding her mother tight. “I want to go back.”

Pulling away, Kagome’s mother cupped her wet cheeks in her hands. “Then go. It’s okay.”

Kagome nodded, wiping her face. She turned back to the old, dusty well. Kagome’s stomach flipped with nerves as she climbed onto the edge. She was scared; what if the well rejected her again? She shook her head, no, she just needed to believe.

Holding her breath, Kagome dropped herself into the well, eyes closed tight. When she landed, she could feel the warmth of the sun on her dark hair. Sure enough, she opened her eyes and looked upward, and there was the sky. She’d probably never been happier to see clouds above. She felt tears in her eyes again, but this time of happiness.

And then, there was Inuyasha’s familiar hand and red sleeve reaching down in the well for her. Kagome grabbed his hand and in an instant, she was pulled up with ease. “Inu… Yasha….” She breathed. He was finally here, right in front of her, after all this time. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.” Kagome couldn’t believe that she was finally seeing him again.

“Stupid,” Inuyasha mumbled. His heart pounded in his chest, gazing at her in awe. Kagome was here, and she had come back to him. Inuyasha let go of her hand, and without thinking, he grabbed her wet face, and kissed her. He’d come close several times before, but had never actually kissed her. He couldn’t hold back anymore. Kagome’s lips were soft and surprised against his, but she didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, small hands clutching the front of his robes.

Kagome had never been kissed by a boy in her life, but somehow the feeling of Inuyasha’s lips against hers didn’t feel foreign. It was as if they had simply melted together. After what felt like an eternity, Kagome leaned away, smiling up at Inuyasha’s flushed face. Maybe she was imagining it, but his eyelashes looked wet, just like hers. 

After a few more moments of staring at each other, Inuyasha took Kagome’s hand once more and walked with her to the village. The village had been a little more developed since Kagome had left, but it still had the small run-down vibe. There were a couple new housing structures that seemed more sturdy than Kaede’s old hut. As they got closer, some familiar faces were waiting to greet them.

“Ah, Miroku! Sango! Shippo!” Kagome shouted. Her dear friends were all still together. “Ah,” With a gasp, Kagome pointed at the twin girls at Sango’s side and the baby on her back, “You had babies!” Sango laughed.

“I’m so glad you get to meet them, Kagome.” Sango smiled. The children looked up at Kagome with only small amounts of suspicion. 

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome’s hand, and considered never letting it go again. He was glad Kagome got to meet the kids too, even if they did like to pull on his ears all the time. Even after all the time that had passed, having Kagome by his side felt as natural as if she’d only been gone for a day. They were finally all together again.

Kagome chatted with their friends for quite a while, and soon enough, the sun began to set. She’d had dinner with Inuyasha and Kaede, and Kagome finally had a brief moment to herself when she stepped away to get some fresh water. She was beside herself with joy. This is what she had been longing for for three years. Now, her heart would ache no longer.

Kagome had been so swept up with the reunion with everyone, she’d almost forgotten that Inuyasha had kissed her. She brought a hand up to her lips, cheeks flushing with the memory of that passionate first kiss. But, what did that mean for them? Before the well stopped working, Kagome and Inuyasha always danced around the line of “together.” They’d had intimate moments, but a real kiss was very different.

As she walked back to the village, Kagome noticed she hadn’t seen much of Inuyasha since dinner. She felt a tug of longing in her heart, but reminded herself that she was back in Inuyasha’s time again- it would be okay if he left her side. Kagome walked up as Sango was putting up some laundry to dry in the warm night air.

“Ah, Kagome, will you be staying with Lady Kaede?”

Kagome hadn’t thought about it. “Oh, probably so. You guys have your own place, huh?”

Sango gestured over her shoulder at the house closest to them. “Yes, we quickly had to have our space, what with all of the little ones.” Sango gestured further down the little road to a smaller house. “Inuyasha stays over there.”

“Oh, he actually has a house?” Kagome was surprised. He hadn’t had a real place to live since he was a child, she thought. He always just slept in trees, but then again, that was when they were always on the move.

“Kagome,” Sango began, a warm smile on her lips, “We’re so happy you’re back. We have all missed you, but especially Inuyasha. He hadn’t been the same since you left. You know, he went to the well every three days. He never gave up hope.”

Kagome felt a warmth spread through her chest. “Me either. I missed everyone so much.” 

Kagome bid Sango a goodnight, and started walking to Kaede’s old house. Inuyasha was standing outside, waiting for Kagome. His arms were crossed, as always, and he looked like he was trying to disguise the expression his face wanted to make. He looked up when he heard Kagome’s footsteps approaching. He looked at her, taking in the slight difference in her appearance. For one, she wasn’t wearing that old green outfit. Her hair was a little longer but still fluffy and soft. Her features had matured ever so slightly. But her eyes were still bright when she looked at him, and her smile still found the same old curve.

“Hey Inuyasha,” Kagome greeted. The sun was setting, and Kagome always thought Inuyasha looked breathtaking bathed in golden light. Though, she didn’t know that he thought the same thing about her.

“Kagome,” Inuyaha looked away, feeling his cheeks get hot. “Will you… Stay with me tonight?”

Kagome skipped a breath, and she must have turned bright red, because instantly Inuyasha was floundering, face flushing too.

“N-not like that! Get your head out of the gutter!” Inuyasha shouted.

“I didn’t even say anything!” Kagome retorted. “ _You’re_ the one with your head in the trash!” Haughty facade aside, Kagome genuinely wondered what Inuyasha had meant to say.

“Agh!” Inuyasha pulled at his hair, “I just- I just meant to invite you to stay with me, but not like- I’m not gonna _do_ anything! I’m not a lecher!”

Kagome held back a laugh, “Sounds like something a lecher would say.” Before Inuyasha could blow a gasket, Kagome added, “I’ll stay with you, of course.”

Inuyasha huffed and looked away, cheeks still burning. “Of course…” He murmured, turning and walking down the dirt path in the direction of his shelter. Kagome followed after him without hesitation. She wanted to take his hand, but didn’t know if that would be pushing it.

Pushing aside the straw door covering, Inuyasha allowed Kagome in first before following in. Kagome wasn’t surprised by the minimal interior. It’s not like furniture was really a thing in this era. There was a pit for a fire, some windows, a couple lit candles, and near one wall, two futons laid out. A simple sleeping robe was on one of them, looking like someone did his best to try and fold it nicely.

“Inuyasha, you sleep in a futon now?” Kagome jabbed playfully. She knew one futon would be hers, but she couldn’t even imagine Inuyasha laying under a blanket.

Inuyasha scratched one of his cheeks, “Just sometimes… It was an adjustment just to not sleep outside all the time anymore.” He sat down next to the futons on the floor, avoiding Kagome’s gaze. Why did he feel nervous? Kagome was finally here! All he had to do was act normal, right? Though, things weren’t really all that normal. It was easy to pretend that their relationship hadn’t changed after three years apart, but he didn’t know if that was how Kagome felt too.

Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn’t registered Kagome sitting down beside him. She sighed and leaned against his shoulder. “I still can’t believe I got to come back,” Kagome said quietly, gazing into the flame of one of the candles. She took in the familiar warmth that Inuyasha radiated, the smell of his hair, and the comfortable ease of it all.

“I keep waiting to wake up from a cruel dream,” Inuyasha murmured, tilting his head to rest his cheek on the top of Kagome’s hair. He let his eyes close, trying to fully enjoy this moment. He had been so lost without Kagome, and his days had felt long and dreary. It was as if he was just repeating the motions of daily living. But now, his purpose had returned to him, and he wouldn’t let her go this time. 

They sat there in silence for a short while, simply enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, Inuyasha stepped out and Kagome changed into the white sleep robe, tying the belt snug around her waist. She folded up the clothes she’d been wearing and set them to the side. She was leaving that part of her life behind, now. She lowered herself down to sit on the futon and pulled the top blanket over her lap. A moment later, Inuyasha stepped back inside. Kagome’s heart fluttered just at the sight of him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, sitting there in _his_ home. His heart swelled with happiness that he’d long forgotten, and he fought the urge to smile. The sun had fully set, so the space inside was rather dim with just the light from the candles scattered around. Kagome looked particularly beautiful in the warm glow, Inuyasha thought to himself as he shrugged off his red robe, leaving on his white top and usual red pants. He normally just left it on to sleep, but suddenly it felt silly when Kagome was in sleeping clothes too.

With a huff, Inuyasha plopped down on the futon beside Kagome’s. Again, that small twist of anxiety returned to his stomach. Kagome yawned and lowered herself to lay, settling on her side, facing Inuyasha. Instinctively, Inuyasha mimicked her movements and laid down as well, facing her.

Kagome pulled her blanket up to her chin as if it would make her feel less exposed. Their faces were maybe a foot apart, but in the dim light the distance felt so much smaller. The way Inuyasha held his gaze to her made the butterflies erupt in Kagome’s stomach. 

“Kagome…” Inuyasha said softly, “Tell me everything that I missed.”

Kagome thought for a moment, “Where to begin…” She talked about high school and the new uniform she got to wear. She talked about how her little brother Sota had his first crush and she mercilessly teased him for it. She told him about how her friends tried to set her up with dates, and she always refused. While she talked, Inuyasha made comments on some things or nodded. He was just happy to be able to listen to her voice once more, and he didn’t even care that he didn’t know what high school or college was.

“Your turn,” Kagome said once she finished her recap. “I want to know everything.”

Inuyasha told her how he and Miroku started working together for demon exterminations, and how Miroku fainted during the birth of the twins, prompting a giggle from Kagome. He talked about Rin staying at the village and Sesshoumaru coming to visit often with gifts for her. “I don’t know what else there is to say,” Inuyasha added. “I spent most of my time waiting for you to come back.”

Kagome felt a tinge of guilt, “I’m sorry it took so long.”

Inuyasha frowned, “There’s nothing we could have done. Don’t be sorry.”

“I just,” Kagome felt her eyes become wet, “I just wonder if maybe I didn’t try hard enough.”

Inuyasha sat up, “Don’t be stupid!” He took Kagome’s hands and pulled her up to a sitting position as well, a tear spilling out of an eye. Inuyasha squeezed her hand tight. “What matters is that you’re here now! You came back to me! And I- I don’t want to live a single more day without you.”

Kagome felt breathless as her heart pounded in her chest. What was he saying?

“Kagome, I want to spend every single day with you from now on. Will you… Will you stay with me? Forever?” Inyasha asked, a tinge of desperation in his voice. 

_‘Is this… A proposal?!’_ Kagome stared at Inuyasha in surprise. His face was so serious, and it felt like he was staring right into her soul. “Inuyasha…” Kagome knew what her heart wanted, what she wanted for all this time. “I never want to be away from you either. Of course I’ll stay by your side. Inuyasha, I- I love you!” Kagome squeezed his hands back, feeling like her heart may burst from joy.

Inuyasha looked at her in awe, “I love you too.” For the second time that day, Inuyasha took Kagome’s face in his hands. Inuyasha leaned in, and pressed his lips softly against Kagome’s. Instantly Kagome kissed back. The kiss was short, but Kagome felt breathless anyway.

Eventually the two laid back down, and Kagome drifted off to sleep with her hand in his.


	2. Epilogue

Ever since their second kiss, it was as if a dam had been broken. Kagome felt like Inuyasha was showering her with kisses any moment that no one was watching. Inuyasha was always sneaky about it, swooping in for a soundless kiss to whatever part of Kagome was the closest the second someone turned away. He kissed her on the top of her head, her nose, cheeks, even her knuckles. In the mornings, it wouldn’t be the sunlight waking her, but rather Inuyasha giving her soft kisses on her head and dragging his fingers gently through her hair.

She definitely didn’t mind, but all of the kisses had been such a sudden change in the ways that the two interacted. Kagome had agreed to spend her life with him, so it wasn’t like Inuyasha would run out of time or opportunities to kiss her.

Interestingly though, Inuyasha was acting much more shy about kissing Kagome on the lips. She’d been back for a week and could count those kisses on less than ten fingers.

One afternoon, Kagome was sitting outside with Sango, watching Sango’s daughters run around and play with Shippo while Miroku and Inuyasha were away doing a job. The two women sat in the shade under a tree, and Kagome was taking a turn holding Sango’s sleeping newborn.

“He’s such a good baby,” Kagome commented, looking over at her friend.

Sango laughed, “He’s only asleep now because he cries all night.” Kagome laughed in return, being careful to not jostle the baby in her arms.

“Say, Sango,” Kagome started, “What was it like when you and Miroku first got together?”

“Hmm,” Sango hummed, pondering her response. “I think because our relationship had built up over so much time it was rather simple, but Miroku was more nervous than you’d expect of him.” Kagome stifled a laugh at that visualization. “But we were more openly affectionate, I suppose, once we crossed the line of being a couple, kind of like it was finally okay, if that makes sense.”

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, “Mm.” Maybe that’s what was happening between her and Inuyasha. Some lines they could now cross, but yet Inuyasha - no, both of them - now had to overcome their nerves. Kagome couldn’t deny that she felt butterflies in her stomach when she and Inuyasha were alone. Kagome decided it then: that night,  _ she _ would kiss  _ him _ .

The two women sat together for a while longer before their counterparts returned from their work. Kagome and Inuyasha had dinner, which Kagome was getting better and better at preparing, and watched the sun set from a tree branch. That time of the day felt especially magical, sitting there holding Inuyasha’s hand and resting against his shoulder. When it became dark, Inuyasha carried her down the tree and back to the home they now shared.

Kagome started laying out their futons, but decided to just prepare one, those familiar nerves tingling in her stomach. They were basically married, sharing a bed wouldn’t be out of the question. 

Inuyasha grunted, “Am I s’posed to sleep on the ground?” 

Kagome blushed darkly, not having anticipated him questioning her. “We’ll share,” she replied, “Stupid.” She tacked on the insult to lighten the mood, not wanting to come off as too suggestive.

Inuyasha grumbled at her, muttering some kind of retort under his breath as he felt heat rise up his neck. He excused himself to allow Kagome to change into her sleeping robe in private, as well as to attempt to calm the anxious flutter in his chest. He had no such luck. He heard the sound of Kagome sitting down and sliding her legs under the blanket and walked back inside.

When Inuyasha entered, Kagome was looking at him with a smile. Inuyasha wondered if the sight of her sitting in his home shining in the candle light would ever not make him feel breathless. He hoped not. Inuyasha gazed at her for another indulgent moment before taking off his fire-rat robe and slipping into the futon beside his partner. As he did, Kagome yawned and lowered herself to lay on her side, beckoning Inuyasha to do the same. Of course, he immediately obeyed.

The futon was a bit small, since it was only meant to be for one person. Inuyasha made a mental note to acquire a larger one better suited for a couple. Even so, he didn’t mind having to be closer to Kagome. As he too settled on his side, facing her, Kagome nestled her head under his chin, draped an arm over his side, and curled a leg around one of his. In return, Inuyasha brought his arm around to her, resting his hand on her hip. Kagome let out a little content sigh that made Inuyasha’s heart surge.

Kagome indulged in the warmth radiating from Inuyasha, and the immediate comfort the position brought her. She nuzzled into his neck, kicking herself for not having initiated this sooner. Inuyasha’s hand on her hip started to rub her back, bringing her even more comfort. 

Leaning back a little, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha’s face. He looked down at her with heavy eyelids and a content expression. She brought a hand to his cheek, and he reflexively leaned against her soft palm, eyes slipping closed. Without a word, Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha’s lips, enjoying the surprised little sound he made before returning the gesture. His hand moved to hold her cheek, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. After a few long moments, they parted. Inuyasha almost looked dazed. Kagome smiled, and once more nuzzled into her mate’s neck with a content sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
